1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fly tyer's vise which can be adjusted 360.degree. relative to a horizontal supporting shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,065 and 4,375,284 for fly tyer's vises.